


A Lap Around

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Lap around the rosary, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prayer!Kink, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is getting agitated while waiting for Gabriel in his hotel room. A lap around the rosary should soothe his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lap Around

**Author's Note:**

> Real life and plot bunnies strike again! I haven't finished Chapter 15 to Baker Street yet, but I will soon! In the meantime, enjoy my first ever Supernatural fic!

Sam paced the tiny hotel room, aggravated. His hazel eyes were narrowed, staring accusingly at the wall, where his brother and Castiel were.

Not knowing if Gabriel was coming, Sam sighed and went over to his duffel, going into the secret pocket he had made when he was sixteen, pulling out a black rosewood rosary. He had bought it when he, his dad, and Dean were tracking down a demon that was masquerading around as a Catholic priest. It was an impulse buy, from a vendor down in New Orleans, but Sam always felt safe with it. Comforted, even.

He never showed it to his father or to Dean, knowing he would never hear the end of it.

A lap around the beads might just be what he needs to calm down. Gabriel was going to arrive when Gabriel wanted to. It was an infuriating thing about the Trickster, but he loved him all the same.

He knelt down, facing away from the door, and reverently kissed the crucifix before starting to recite the prayers by rote, his head bowed and his hair covering his face, as though shielding him from prying eyes.

 

 

Gabriel popped silently in the hotel room and was about to call hello to the kneeling figure of his boyfriend before he heard Sam speak.

“Hail Mary, full of grace. . .”

Gabriel closed his mouth and furrowed his brow, his amber eyes colored in confusion. Was Sam _praying?_

He knew that out of the two Winchesters, Sam was the more religious one. But he even didn’t know about the rosary.

Another recitation of Hail Mary made Gabriel realize that Sam was using a rosary, and he blushed a little bit, unsure if he should leave until his gigantor finished, or if he should stay.

Apparently at that space between the Hail Mary beads and the Lord’s Prayer bead, Sam began to speak.

“Holy Messenger of God, please hear my pleas for compassion and strength. Give me the wisdom and the obedience that I require; let me bask in your glory and your grace, although I am unworthy. Let me worship you the way that you deserve. Kiss away my sins, and I shall follow you. Amen”

Gabriel felt a zing go through him and he realized that the prayer was to _him._ It had been so long since someone prayed to him directly, and even when he was Loki, the zing wasn’t as powerful or as strong as it was when Sam prayed to him. It warmed his vessel’s blood and it felt delicious.

It was also kind of arousing, and he had to frown at his cock leaping to spear the young hunter.

 _Down boy,_ he thought sternly.

“Our Father, who art in Heaven. . .”

Gabriel gently probed Sam’s mind and found out that he had only 10 more Hail Mary’s left before he was done. The archangel decided to wait and withdrew from his mind.

 

 

“. . .Pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen.”

Sam sighed, feeling completely relaxed after doing his rosary. He hadn’t heard Gabriel, so he figured that the archangel was either busy, or had popped in and left. Otherwise, he would’ve heard him by now.

 _Another prayer wouldn’t hurt,_ he thought. Threading the rosary through his fingers, the black beads looking impossibly small in his large hand, and clutched the crucifix in his palm.

“In nomine Patris, et Fili, et Spiritu Sancti,” he murmured softly. “Oh Holy Gabriel, I beseech you to hear my cry for you. Deliver me from the clutches of temptation and lead me down the righteous path. Cleanse me of my grief and my anger and make me pure and whole once more. Herald of the Lord, let me sing of your beauty and be by your side for as long as you shall have me. Amen.”

“Well, that was quite the prayer, Samalamb,” he heard.

He jumped up to standing, turning and seeing the recipient of his prayers sprawled out on the cheap motel duvet, grinning. He blushed and hurried to hide the rosary. “Gabriel! When did you get here?” he asked, embarrassed.

Sensing the human’s unease, Gabriel swiftly stood up from the bed and walked over. “About ten minutes ago,” he confessed. “I didn’t want to disturb you.” He reached up and brushed a thumb across his cheekbone.

Sam blushed furiously and opened his mouth to speak, but Gabriel placed a gentle finger upon his lips. “Why are you so embarrassed?” he asked gently.

“Because I am,” he murmured, no longer bothering to hide the rosary. “I didn’t expect you to hear that.”

The former pagan god smiled gently. “It’s been a while since I’ve been prayed to,” he confessed. “It was beautiful, Sammy. It’s nothing to be embarrassed of. Have you ever prayed to me before?”

The hunter shook his head. “Not directly,” he murmured, shifting.

Gabriel spied the rosary in his hand and he gently opened Sam’s palm to softly stroke the rosewood beads, slightly damp with nervous sweat. “It’s beautiful, Sammoose.”

“Thanks,” said a surprised Sam, who was now looking at the other man in something akin to awe and adoration.

Gabriel smiled and gently removed the rosary from the giant human’s hand and set it in the secret duffel pocket after kissing the crucifix. Sam’s eyes widened, his hazel eyes bright.

“Let me kiss away your sins, my love,” Gabriel whispered softly.

Sam blushed again, but nodded shyly and soon, their lips were slotted and they were kissing a soft, close mouthed kiss, Gabriel cupping Sam’s face in his hands as Sam cradled Gabriel’s head. The archangel’s hands traveled down his neck and rested on his chest as the kiss deepened, licking at Sam’s lips, asking for permission. Sam opened his mouth gladly, and a moan ensued from both men as they started to feel the heat and the passion.

They broke after several long minutes of passionate kissing, and Sam stared into the blown wide amber eyes of his boyfriend adoringly.

Gabriel smiled encouragingly, and placed another kiss upon Sam’s lips, chaste and yet passionate.

“Fill me,” Sam whispered almost brokenly and Gabriel placed another kiss on his throat.

“Of course, my love.”

Clothes were slowly removed, tender kisses being placed on revealing skin. No more words were being spoken, as no words were needed. The air was charged with passionate energy, and Sam fell head over heels all over again as Gabriel took gentle control and gently eased him on the bed, pressing cock against bare cock, both of them hissing before kissing a bit more hungrily before.

Sam bucked his hips into Gabriel’s, grinding their cocks together, kneading the firm globes of Gabriel’s ass to the archangel’s delight.

Gabriel snapped a bottle of lube into existence as he leaned up and away from Sam, gazing down at this beautiful, exquisite human that he could call his for all eternity. He opened the bottle and poured the thick liquid onto his fingers. Without being asked, Sam opened his legs and drew them to his chest, exposing himself, his red cock laying against his stomach with a pearl drop of pre cum on the head. Gabriel leaned down and gently licked up the bead as his slicked finger began to stroke Sam’s fluttering hole. A low groan echoed from Sam’s throat that turned into a cry of pleasure as Gabriel gently eased his finger into his tight heat.

“Gabriel,” Sam moaned as the archangel’s finger moved and stretched him. He smiled and leaned over to kiss his warm lips as he moved his finger a little faster.

“I’m here, Sam,” he whispered softly. “I’m here for as long as you want me. I’m in this for the long haul.” He slowly inserted a second finger and the human gave a broken sob of adoration.

“My sweet angel,” Sam panted as Gabriel’s fingers scissored inside of him. “Oh, my sweet beautiful angel.”

Gabriel felt a throb of pleasure at the cooed endearment and he kissed him again. “My brave, strong hunter. My wonderful, adorable moose.”

A third finger joined the first two, and Gabriel sought for Sam’s prostate, knowing he hit the sensitive bundle of nerves when Sam gasped and arched his back off the bed, and the Trickster placed a swift kiss to the hunter’s sternum. A thin sheen of sweat covered them both and after a few more minutes of stroking Sam’s sweet spot, Gabriel pulled out his fingers and settled in between his thighs, Sam whimpering at the temporary loss of stimulation. Placing his swollen cock at the entrance, he slowly pushed into his lover.

Sam moaned as he felt Gabriel sheathe himself fully, and cradled his head as they kissed for a few minutes, content to be joined, the archangel rolling his hips into his human’s.

Before long though, Gabriel was thrusting at a steady, firm pace, gazing down at almost black eyes, flushed face, and swollen lips, knowing that he mirrored his.

Gabriel thanked his Creator every day for allowing him to be in Sam Winchester’s life, and the ability to be with him in such an intimate way. He mentally thanked him again for making Sam such a beautiful person. The phrase “The road to Hell is paved with good intentions” was created with Sam in mind, but Sam was an absolutely beautiful person, inside and out. To Gabriel, the demon blood didn’t matter. Sam was perfect. He knew that Azazel still haunted this creature in his blood; that Lucifer still taunts him in his dreams. But those were becoming less and less since Sam let him into his life.

And Gabriel would do it all again if he had the chance.

“Gabe-“ Sam moaned as the pace got faster and harder, biting down on his lower lip as he gazed up into the glazed over amber eyes and the puffy lips. He gave a broken sob as Gabriel nailed his prostate.

Gabriel leaned down and kissed Sam’s cheek, his hips snapping furiously. “My beautiful, wonderful love,” he whispered, caressing Sam’s sides, trapping the human’s cock between the two hot bodies. “Cum for your angel.”

Sam tensed up and spilled on his command, shouting Gabriel’s name as he did so, and it was too much for him, cumming deep inside as he cried out wordlessly.

The two rested there, Gabriel’s ear resting over Sam’s heart, listening to it even out, almost lulling him to sleep.

“We gotta clean up,” Sam whispered a few minutes later.

“Okay,” Gabriel murmured, blinking blearily at him. Sam chuckled.

“You’re adorable,” he said.

The archangel snapped them clean and continued to rest against him.

“That was wonderful,” Sam said after a few more minutes of comfortable, lazy silence. “Thank you.”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you. It was what I needed,” he said, squeezing the angel tight to him.

Gabriel smiled. “Anytime, Moose. Anytime.”

Sam chuckled and kissed the top of Gabriel’s head. “So, does praying get you turned on?” he asked.

“It does. Never felt that side effect before,” Gabriel confessed.

Hazel eyes sparkled mischievously. “So, are dirty prayers welcomed?” he teased.

A shiver went through the smaller man and Sam gave a low, throaty chuckle.

“I guess it does,” he growled softly.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Gabriel groaned, burying his face into the hunter’s shoulder.

“More like you are, my beautiful filthy angel.”

Amber eyes met hazel, and Gabriel growled softly. “Be careful what you pray for, Sam Winchester. Because I will follow through.”

Sam laughed warmly. “Oh, I plan on it,” he said with a wide smile.

Gabriel leaned up and kissed Sam again, heat and passion.

“Bless me, angel, for I hath sinned. . .” Sam whispered.

“Round two already, my son?” Gabriel chuckled.

“This is my second confession,” Sam continued. “My last confession was fourteen years ago.”

“Tell me your sins.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have cracked down and finally decided to use my tumblr. I will accept prompts and love at dragonmage.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
